Asesino o Héroe?
by NickAC
Summary: Historia de un chico llamado Aarón un mesero de medio tiempo para pagar algunos gastos de su casa, pero un día aparece en su mano la marca del forastero, que pasara de ahora en adelante con el?
1. Quien eres tu?

**Dia 12 de Septiembre de 2041 (1:35 Am)**

"Mierda mi cabeza como duele" decía un chico de 16 años pelo castaño & ojos avellana que iba camino a su cama después de un dia de trabajo en un restaurante, Aarón Donnelly se hallaba derrotado en su cama sin su pijama con un simple chaleco con capucha, unos jeans verde-blanqueado y unas zapatillas nike blancas-negro.

Se quito las zapatillas sin mas esfuerzo, puso sus manos bajo la almohada y se recostó boca abajo mientras decía en voz baja a la nada "buenas noches".

 _ **Pesadilla**_ _ **de Aar**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n**_

El peli-castaño se encontraba en su cama pero todo el paisaje parecía gris, mientras su madre lo llamaba desde la cocina, a la cual después del llamado decidio dirigirse sin tanta prisa "seguro que el desayuno estará exquisito" decía el peli-castaño sintiendo su estomago rugir mientras bajaba las escaleras, llego a la cocina y vio a su madre cubierta de sangre dándose la vuelta para verlo a el, "mamá que paso!" le decía Aarón extrañado y preocupado de que a su madre le pudiera haber pasado algo, corrió hacia ella pero lo que dijo le congelo la sangre al peli-castaño "seguro no quieres comer cariño?" le dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa en ese blanquecino rostro y esos ojos avellana igual a los de su hijo, acto seguido se aparto para que con horror Aarón viera lo que cocinaba su madre…

 **13 de Septiembre (7:12 Am)**

Sonó la alarma y Aarón la apago lo mas rápido que pudo para seguir durmiendo pero se acordó de que era viernes y aun no se salva de la escuela, se levanto de mala gana con todo el cabello alborotado y se dirigió al baño de la casa, saco la pasta de dientes la escurrio sobre su cepillo y mirándose al espejo empezó a lavárselos, tomo algo de agua, jugueteo con ella en su boca y la dejo caer sobre el lavabo llevándose con ella todo la suciedad y el mal aliento, sientiendo su boca refrescante decidio darse una pequeña ducha.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo según el con unos vaqueros claros, camiseta gorra y zapatillas blancas y bajo las escaleras en busca de su desayuno, cuando ve a su madre viendo el televisor con cara de concentración en lo que veía, cuando se percato de que su hijo estaba listo y todo dijo "o Aarón perdón cariño no te hice el desayuno podrías comprarte un sándwich y una leche?" acto seguido le entrega un par de billetes y unas monedas para el pasaje de su autobús para el instituto "Bien mamá no tienes porque preocuparte, aun así que estas viendo?" dijo el peli-castaño mientras miraba hacia el televisor, ella lo apago y dijo "nada mi bebe solo noticias" le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a su hijo.

Aarón salió de la casa despidiéndose de su madre quien prendió otra vez el televisor pensando que su hijo no se daría cuenta, pero este alcanzo a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con una mirada de extrañeza se encamino hasta la parada del autobús, estaría vacía si no fuera por una chica de cabello negro-metalizado camisa rosa claro, chaleco negro de polar, una falda negra y zapatillas converse de caña.

El, que seguía llevando esa cara de extrañeza ya no por su madre si no por aquella chica que llevaba un semblante algo triste "que hace ella tan temprano aquí" pensó el peli-castaño mientras se sentaba en la parada, ella ni siquiera se inmuto de su presencia, cosa que poco le importo a el llevándose un par de audífonos a sus orejas escucho una de sus canciones

Triying Not To Love You de Nickelback

Los minutos pasaban hasta que ella se giró para ver al chico que estaba al lado de ella medio recostado en el asiento húmedo de madera y fumando un cigarrillo, él se percató de su mirada y se quitó un audífono diciendo lo siguiente "lo siento, te molesta el humo?" acto seguido puso el cigarro boca abajo con la intención de apagarlo, cuando ella le dice "no es eso, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" el chico queda extrañado pero aun así le dice "claro, que pasa?" le dice mientras inhala algo del humo de su cigarrillo para después soltarlo para que viaje junto al viento puro, "Tu eres Aarón no es así?" quedo algo impactado con tal pregunta pero aun así decidió decirle "si, me llamo Aarón por?" ella dibujo una pequeña pero visible sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercó un poco a el diciéndole "quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste ayer por nosotros" el peli-castaño estaba confundido intentando recordar lo que decía la chica, lo cual no fue difícil ya que ese fue su motivo por el cual llego tan cansado ayer

 **12 de septiembre (Ayer 11:12 pm)**

Llega al lujoso restaurant una familia conformada por un hombre de pelo negro-metalizado con una mujer de pelo tintado de rojo, los 2 vestidos uno de traje y la otra de un vestido rojo al igual que sus labios y pelo, detrás de ellos había una chica de vestido blanco al igual que sus labios y zapatos, un collar negro que combina con su pelo negro-metalizado además de unos anillos al parecer de oro y en sus brazos cargaba un bebe varón con un pequeño traje y corbata que babeaba un poco manchando su cuello mientras la chica reía diciendo "por dios clarence ese traje es nuevo" mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la barbilla y boca del nene

Se sentaron los 3 en una mesa para cuando llega nuestro peli-castaño y les dice "muy buenas noches" mientras pasa el menú a los 3, "disculpe no tendrá una silla para el bebe?" dice la peli-roja dirigiéndose a nuestro presentable mesero "lamento decirle que no señora, déjeme ver que puedo hacer" le dijo intentando tranquilizar a la señora y a la chica que se veía cansada de llevar a su hermano pequeño, "COMO NO VAN A HABER SILLAS PARA MI BEBE SI SE SUPONE QUE ESTE ES UN RESTAURANT DE LUJO NO ES ASI!? POR DIOS!" le grita la señora a nuestro humilde mesero quien le dice "señora discúlpeme veré que puedo hacer para solucionar su problema por mientras solo pidan su menú" Aarón se va hacia la barra del 1 piso quien ve a su jefe y le dice "señor Ariel usted sabe donde puedo conseguir sillas para bebe?" el señor ríe un poco y le dice "cliente difícil no? Jaja hasta aquí se escucharon los gritos, no te preocupes la señora Rosa del de 3 cuadras mas al lado debe tener algunas, suerte hijo"

Aarón se dirige corriendo hasta donde la señora Rosa y su restaurante lo veían algo raro los pocos transeúntes de la noche al ver un mesero corriendo a toda prisa, de lo que no se percato es que una chica de pelo negro-metalizado lo veía como salía corriendo desde el 2 piso de su establecimiento de trabajo

Llego al restaurant y vio a su amigo de 3 años Michael quien era alguien macizo y rubio con una barba ligera y trabaja de guardia en el restaurant de la señora Rosa, "Aarón! Que pasa viejo?" pregunto algo desconcertado el peli-rubio al ver a su amigo tan agitado, "necesito…una silla de…una silla de bebe" hablo el peli-castaño mientras jadeaba por el cansancio, "me hubieras llamado idiota, te la podría haber dejado allá" le decía a su amigo mesero con una leve sonrisa, "no utilices mis necesidades para abandonar tu trabajo tarado jeje" los 2 se comienzan a reír mientras Michael le pasa una silla de la habitación donde guardan los muebles, sillas, etc… "suerte enano y ven a visitarme algún día" el peli-castaño solo levanto una ceja diciendo "que paso? Tanto tiempo sin novia te desoriento sexualmente? Jajaja" "ya quisieras enano" los dos se despiden y nuestro mesero corre hasta su restaurante y llega con la silla, "llegue señor Ariel" dice mientras sale su jefe con su pelo blanco y ojos grises "bien echo llévales esto primero quieres?" le dijo mostrándole una bandeja con 3 platos, uno eran tallarines con una salsa italiana casera, lo otro era pato pekin, un platillo originario de China, y el otro era galbi de Corea en resumen eran costillas de cerdo pero echas con precisión y dulzura que inundaba el aire del restaurant, tanto así que hizo que el estomago del peli-castaño rugiera, "a disculpe señor Ariel por mis malos modales con la comida de los clientes" "Jajaja que dices hijo es normal tener hambre, cuando termine tu turno te puedes servir algo de la nevera" "muchas gracias señor" dicho esto sube las escaleras al 2 piso dejando atrás la silla para subirla después, "aquí esta para la mesa 21" dice nuestro mesero mientras se acerca a la mesa de la familia que tenían una botella de vino y otra de jugo, "ya era hora jum!" dijo la señora algo molesta "vamos Alexa no molestes al chico, el no tiene la culpa" dice el hombre de traje, "donde esta la silla que prometiste eh?" "Alexa ya basta!" dice el hombre rectificando a su mujer por sus modales.

"la tengo abajo en un momento la subo" dijo el peli-castaño dejando los platos a sus respectivos dueños y bajo para subir la silla y depositarla en un lado de la mesa, acto seguido ayuda a depositar al bebe que descansaba en los brazos de su madre ya que la chica se había cansado de cargarlo, "y por haberlos hecho esperar", fue a las barras del 1 piso y saco un trago, sirvió en un vaso ancho pero no muy alto, deposito el ron en su respectivo sitio y saco de la nevera un platillo con trozos de piña congelados y los deposito en una bandeja junto con el vaso y subió para dejárselos a la pareja, "aunque no bebo mucho te agradezco mucho el gesto chico" dijo el hombre sacando unos billetes sueltos y entregándoselos al peli-castaño, "no se moleste señor, es mi deber atender a los clientes como se debe, y mas si son pequeñitos" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al bebe y este solo lo miro con extrañeza para después pasarle la mano por la cara tirando de su nariz, todos se pusieron a reír, hasta la malhumorada señora, "disculpa mis modales niño" dijo la peli-roja algo apenada arrebatándole los billetes a su marido y depositando estos en el bolsillo delantero de su chaleco, "muchas gracias a ustedes", "disculpa chico cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el trajeado peli-negro metalizado, "mi…mi nombre es Aarón señor"

"Aaaaa tu eres la hija de la pareja que quería una silla para bebe no es así?" Dijo el peli-castaño volviendo a inhalar el humo de su cigarrillo que iba a poco más de la mitad, "si, la del vestido blanco, yo te quería agradecer por tu hospitalidad aun después del comportamiento de mi madrastra"

" _As_ _í_ _que no es su madre_ _"_ pensó Aarón para decir lo siguiente "no tienes que agradecerme nada, así que no te preocupes pero si te hace sentir mas tranquila agradezco tus agradecimientos jaja" esto hizo ruborizar un poco a la peli-negro metalizado quien le dedico una sonrisa, de un momento a otro llega el auto bus de nuestro peli-castaño quien antes de subirse le dice a la chica "bien, un gusto haberte visto eeem" "Lina" "perdón?" "que mi nombre es Lina, y es un gusto conocerte, Aarón"


	2. La marca & El forastero

**13 de septiembre de 2022 (7:42 am)** creí que 2 **041** era demasiado

Aarón sentía como el autobús paraba frente a su instituto, pero esa chica peli-negro metalizado lo tenía distraído dentro de su cabeza, se levantó de su asiento en camino a la puerta de salida "muchas gracias" dijo Aarón casi gritando ya que estaba al final del autobús, "okeeey" le dijo el chofer con ese intento inútil de parecer simpático.

El peli-castaño camino por todo el patio delantero pero a mitad de camino siente un dolor punzante en su cabeza que lo hizo depositar un libro en el suelo el cual su título era:

 **Cartas de amor para los muertos**

Se quitó la gorra de lana blanca y se agarró la cabeza cerrando los ojos ligeramente y masajeándose a los lados de su cráneo que es por donde se sentía o provenía el dolor, "bien debilucho, ya paso ya" se dijo así mismo en un impulso de seguir caminando sin dar tanto escándalo, siguió su camino para cuando se dio cuenta "a, el libro" se dio la vuelta solo para ver a una chica con el pelo algo ondeado en las puntas y de color cobrizo avellana que con un poco más de contraste pasa a naranjo.

Llevaba jeans oscuros y apretados con una blusa blanca y chaleco sin mangas café, esta levanta el libro viendo el titulo con una cara de sorprendida, "e disculpa, casi lo olvido ahí tirado que mal dueño no **?** **"** le dice el peli-castaño con una sonrisa de vergüenza a la chica, quien al escuchar esto le dice "es tuyo **?** **"** "es de la biblioteca, pero lo pedí prestado" le dijo mientras alzaba el brazo hasta ella, ella como despertando de un trance meneo un poco la cabeza y se lo entrego.

"Muchas gracias, me salvaste de una buena" le dijo el peli-castaño a la chica con un tono de agradecimiento, "no hay de que" dijo la peli-avellana con una leve sonrisa, "bueno tengo que irme, a cierto me llamo Aarón un gusto" "a…e…si, mi nombre es Sindy, el gusto…es mío" dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía como Aarón se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano izquierda, "finalmente…te encontré".

(7:53 am)

"El tiempo libre algunas veces apesta" dijo el peli-castaño dirigiéndose a una pequeña tienda que el instituto tenia para los hambrientos justo como nuestro mesero de medio tiempo quien todavía no había desayunado, "buenos días señora Fátima me da una leche en caja y un sándwich de jamón y queso derretido?" dijo Aarón y aunque no se viera nadie ahí, de dentro salió una señora algo gordita de 45 años y pelo entre chocolate y blanco.

"Ahí Aarón no me digas que no desayunaste aun siendo tan temprano" dijo la señora dando en el blanco aunque a medias, "la verdad es que mi madre no me hizo el desayuno ya que estaba ocupada" " _viendo la tele"_ pensó con una sonrisa de pena, "bueno, si así que se le va a hacer, deberías aprender a cocinar" la mujer saco una cajita de leche con chocolate y un sándwich de jamón y queso derretido envuelto en papel film, el chico pago y la señora devolvió el cambio, "gracias señora Fátima, salvo mi estómago" le dijo el peli-castaño dándole una sonrisa honesta, "deberías comer más estas muy flaco Aarón, eso puede afectar tu salud" dijo la señora aunque Aarón no tenía mal físico.

Después de un rato el peli-castaño se recostó en el pasto esperando la campana que diera inicio a su día de clases, ahora la que dominaba su mente era la peli-avellana Sindy, todo estaba tranquilo mientras los audífonos en sus orejas expulsaban la canción

 **Hablando con la luna de Bruno Mars**

Pero sintió algo, una sensación que raramente recorrió desde su mano izquierda hasta su cabeza abriendo los ojos al instante levanto su torso dejando lo demás recostado y mirando hacia atrás.

Pudo ver a una niña de unos 12 años con el cabello plateado y unos ojos azules que penetraban a los avellana, "necesitas algo?" pregunto extrañado el peli-castaño al ver que esta niña solo llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los talones, pero no era nada elegante, "tu…tu eres Aarón Donnelly?" pregunto la niña con una sequedad única, "así es, necesitas algo de mí?" preguntó el chico frunciendo un poco el ceño, "nos volveremos a ver, hijo del dios y el diablo" dicho esto rápidamente desapareció dejando al peli-castaño en un shock indescriptible.

(8:55 am)

Estaba a la mitad de la clase de química, " _Si sigo tomando tantos apuntes me terminare el cuaderno antes de que termine la escuela_ _"_ decía Aarón en su mente mientras seguía escribiendo, cuando se había equivocado con su mano izquierda agarra una goma de borrar con la intención de rectificar su error pero apenas hace contacto con la hoja este borra tan fuerte que había desgarrado algo de la hoja, " _que duele, mierda que es esto_? _, porque_?" se preguntaba para el mismo mientras veía como en su mano se formaba una marca como tatuaje, Aarón trato de pasar lo más desapercibido posible ante el dolor que la marca le causaba y como un brillo entre dorado-azul terminaba de enmarcarla.

(10:10 am)

Aarón fue corriendo al baño de hombres y se encerró en un cuarto de inodoro, se sentó para admirar la marca, "que diablos es esto!?" decía el peli-castaño, pero antes de inundarse con más dudas, la ya antes echa fue contestada, "eso hijo mío, es mi marca, la marca del forastero" Aarón quedo en shock por tan repentina voz, "la marca del forastero?... hijo mío?... quién eres?".

Una figura de contextura alta con el pelo corto liso color chocolate y ojos negros con un chaleco de cuero café al igual que los pantalones y botas negras que le llegan un poquito más debajo de la rodilla, aparece frente a Aarón dejándolo en shock pegando su espalda lo más que puede hacia atrás.

 **"YO SOY EL FORASTERO, UN SER NI MALVADO, NI BENEVOLO, Y POR SER MI HIJO E HECHO UNA EXCEPCIÓN YA QUE NO PARECES PARA NADA…INTERESANTE"**

Aarón estaba aún más confundido, aunque sorprendentemente no se sentía asustado, como si ese ser se pareciera en algo a él _ni malvado ni benévolo,_ "tú me hiciste esto? Con que fin?"

 **"SE ACERCAN DIAS DE ANCIEDAD PARA TI Y PARA LOS QUE TE RODEAN, DIAS DE RENCOR, DIAS MUY MALOS PARA TI, Y PARA HACERLOS MAS LLEVADEROS, TE ENTREGO MI MARCA"** el peli-castaño se mostraba aún más confundido por cada palabra que decía pero lograba comprender un poco de lo que el ser decía, " **HABLAREMOS AL ANOCHECER, TE LLEVARE A UN MUNDO DONDE NO EXISTE EL SENTIDO, NI SEGUNDOS, NI SIGLOS, USA LOS PODERES QUE TE ACABO DE CONCEDER DE LA MANERA QUE TE PLAZCA, TU SABRAS QUE HACER…AARON".**

el ser desapareció dejando a un Aarón nervioso sin saber retener todo lo que le dijo _el forastero_

(3:00 pm)

El peli-castaño salió del instituto camino hacia la parada de autobús que venía de regreso, "que pasa? Es que una chica te rechazo de manera humillante?" nuestro mesero dio vuelta la cabeza hacia la carretera frente al instituto donde un coche en particular pasaba por la orilla y paraba a un lado de nuestro peli-castaño, "vamos súbete ya, no estaré esperando hasta que me roben el auto" le dijo un chico de barba de unos días rubia al igual que su pelo liso lanzado hacia arriba con los lados del pelo bien cortos y bastante aseado.

"hasta aquí se huele el perfume de mujer idiota jaja" entre risas se subió al auto de su amigo Michael, "que te paso viejo?, se te veía cabizbajo, paso algo?" le pregunto el peli-rubio con una cara de preocupación mientras arrancaba el Maserati negro de su padre, "no es nada pirata, por casualidad no tendrás algún cigarrillo, el olor a bragas me está matando", "jaja claro enano, busca en la guantera", acto seguido nuestro peli-castaño abre la guantera y empieza a buscar corriendo papeles de cartas de amor, un labial, documentos del auto, la tarjeta de una bencinera y ahí están _Black Devil,_ "bonitos cigarros musculitos, ya veo que el auto no es para aparentar tu pobreza" le dijo mientras sacaba de una caja negra un cigarrillo liado con papelillo negro y una bandita dorada para separar el tabaco de la boquilla.

El peli-rubio le alcanza un mechero, "gracias viejo, necesitaba relajarme dentro de un auto lujoso" "jaja ya quisieras hacerlo todos los días, jeje y como van las clases?", "como la mierda de aburridas, aunque la profesora de historia tiene una ayudante que está en práctica y está bastante buena", "no es la chica que tenía falda hasta los muslos y tenía la mirada inocente? Porque ella es mía asaltante de chicas!" "ya lo veremos hulk" los dos se rieron y conversaron hasta que llegaron a la casa del chico peli-castaño.

"Bueno enano un gusto haberte visto, salúdame a la señora Tiara de mi parte si? Para el relajo" le dice el peli-rubio guiñándole un ojo y alcanzándole un cigarrillo, este lo recibe y le dice "en tu nombre pirata, ya nos veremos", "a antes que se me olvide, vi que tenías un tatuaje, no me digas que te lo hiciste sin el consentimiento de tu madre o sí? Enano malo jaja", Aarón quedo helado al recordar lo que había pasado antes, "no no no…no es nada…es de esos temporales" le dijo el chico con una voz y sonrisa nerviosas, "mmm ya veo, no te preocupes no le diré nada jaja, hasta luego enano" le dijo sonriéndole y arrancando el auto.


	3. Ver para creer (parte 1)

**13 de septiembre de 2022 (3:46 pm)**

Nuestro peli-castaño entra a su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, deja la mochila al lado de la puerta para entrar al baño y despejarse un rato para cuando se está refregando la cara puede ver en su mano izquierda _la marca del forastero,_ cosa que lo hace poner mala cara e irse hacia su habitación después de haberse secado con una toalla para no mojar el piso.

Deposita la mochila en su cama para que no le estorbe a su madre cuando llegue del trabajo, " _que quer_ _í_ _a decir con poderes?_ " la cabeza de Aarón esta echa un caos total cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras se le cruza un pensamiento de que las escaleras eran muy largas y agotadoras, cosa que nunca antes había pensado ya que no eran para nada largas y mucho menos agotadoras, de echo algunas veces las bajaba raspando el trasero por la barandilla o pasa manos, pero en ese instante la marca en la mano del peli-castaño brilla sin que este lo note y de un momento a otro ve como del 2 piso baja al 1 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como un _GUI_ _Ñ_ _O._

Aarón se asusta, tanto que su corazón se acelera un poco, " _que mier_ _…_ _que paso_?" acto seguido se sienta en el piso de cerámica azul con blanco, " _as_ _í_ _que a esto se refer_ _í_ _a con poderes_ _"_ pensó el peli-castaño algo curioso, se ve la mano y ve como la marca comienza a brillar y este lanza la mano hacia delante como si fuera a lanzar alguna onda de poder, cosa que no sucedió, pero algo que si sucedió fue como en el piso delante de él, se formaba como un agujero negro del cual salieron varias ratas que en un segundo empezaron a dispersarse.

Aarón asustado subió las escaleras lo más rápido y se metió en su habitación, acto seguido se subió a la cama, después de unos segundos vio como algunas ratas se colaban debajo de la puerta, este asustado esperando para patearlas, vio cómo se acercaban más y más hacia él y como se subían a la cama por las patas de madera de la misma " _son muchas_ " pensó el saltando hacia la puerta de la salida de la habitación, pero apenas aterrizo frente a su puerta, sintió y vio cómo su marca dejo de brillar, diciéndole que las ratas se habían desvanecido.

"Maldita sea! maldita la marca! maldita las ratas!" dijo todo de corrido el peli-castaño con un tono molesto, mientras recogía algo de su paga que estaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche, con la intención de ir a comprar algo para la cena salió de la casa, saco la bicicleta que estaba en el patio delantero tapada con una sábana vieja, la saco fuera de la reja con vallas que rodeaba la casa cerrando antes la puerta con llave y después la reja.

En la calle del frente se podía ver a un hombre trajeado de negro y sombrero tapando sus ojos con el cabello plateado hasta los hombros observando al mesero de medio tiempo como salía con la bicicleta en dirección al mini market que estaba más cerca, este lo siguió con la mirada de esos ojos azul-plata que se notaron cuando este se subió el sombrero, sonrió, y se fue en dirección contraria.

 **(3:58 pm)**

Se veía una bicicleta negra con llantas rojas llegando al mini market, apenas llego la dejo apoyada al lado de la entrada, "Tony cuídame la bici por favor" le dijo a un mendigo barbudo y algo mal vestido que estaba fumándose un cigarrillo a un lado de la entrada de la puerta mecánica, "claro chico, tan temprano por las cosas de la cena? Sucedió algo?" le pregunta el hombre algo extrañado, "no te preocupes santa Claus" le dijo el peli-castaño con una sonrisa bromista entre dientes al hombre mientras le pasaba unas monedas.

Entro a la tienda y se fue a la sección de verduras con un canasto plástico con la intención de echar un par de tomates y lechuga, " _tal vez la se_ _ñ_ _ora F_ _á_ _tima tenga raz_ _ó_ _n, deber_ _í_ _a aprender a cocinar, al menos as_ _í_ _mam_ _á_ _no tendr_ _í_ _a que hacer todo ella_ " pensó mientras se dibujaba una leve pero visible sonrisa en el rostro, para cuando unas manos se acercaban a él por detrás con la intención de taparle los ojos para el típico _a que no sabes qui_ _é_ _n soy,_ pero antes de que apenas pudieran tocar al peli-castaño este sintió como su mano ardía y frunció un poco el ceño, dándose la vuelta y atrapando la mano izquierda de la chica con el uniforme de la cadena de mini market para la que trabajaba, la cual era verde con camisa blanca, aunque solo el torso, debajo llevaba unas calzas negras y largas como pantalones que remarcaban sus glúteos, haciéndola dar un pequeño grito por el susto que le dio la rápida reacción del chico, "hay Aarón discúlpame no lo hare más si si si por favor déjame ir" hacia lloriqueos infantiles la chica de pelo negro con puntas rosadas bastante contrastadas y ojos color gris con un toque muy ligero de morado, el chico se limitó a reírse y decir "mierda Helena casi te golpeo jaja" "eeeh!? Enserio!?" "jajá claro hubiera sido algo así" dijo el peli-castaño llevando la mano atrás de su cabeza para clavarla en la cabeza de la chica quien solo se cubrió esperando lo peor, pero solo recibió un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice del chico quien le sonrió al ver su reacción, "enserio creíste que te iba a golpear? No bromees jaja" "por dios que malo eres" le dijo la chica haciendo una rabieta infantil y quitándole la gorra blanca para ponérsela ella.

Los 2 caminaban hasta el puesto de bebidas, "así que, como está tu madre Aarón?" le dijo Helena, "bien, aunque la veía algo alterada con las noticias de esta mañana" le dijo el chico mientras le daba una mirada curiosa a la chica, "es que no lo sabes!?" "no saber qué?" "al parecer hay una enfermedad en México que por sus síntomas y facilidad de propagación en las ratas podría ser igual o hasta superar a la que hubo en Londres el año 1640" "mmmm, ya veo porque la preocupación de mamá" dijo Aarón "aun así es sorprendente que puedas hablar como toda una científico a pesar de lo infantil que ere…" no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando la chica lo había agarrado del cuello diciéndole "no me taches de niña pequeña por mi personalidad tarado!" pero se sonrojo seguida del peli-castaño al ver cuán cerca estaban los 2, "discúlpame Aarón!" dijo Helena soltándolo algo apenada y dándole la espalda al chico, antes de poder hablar este sintió un grito.

"AAAROOOON!" se sintió un grito ronco pero fuerte que el chico no duro ningún segundo para saber de quien provenía " _Tony_ _",_ el chico corrió hacia la salida seguido de la chica a quien le costó seguirle un poco el paso a nuestro mesero, cuando llego a la salida pudo ver a un mendigo tirado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando hasta la boca y a un chico de unos 18 llevándose la bicicleta del peli-castaño, "OYE HIJO DE PUTA!" grito Aarón alzando la mano hacia él, quien estaba a punto de desaparecer detrás del concreto del edificio siguiente al mini market, pero Aarón vio como la marca de su mano alzada brillo saliéndole de esta una _R_ _Á_ _FAGA_ de viento que mando al chico y la bicicleta hasta el otro lado de la calle estrellándose con el hormigón del edificio del frente al cual le quedo una leve rotura por la antigüedad.

" _No_ _…_ _no lo habr_ _é_ _matado o si!?_ _"_ se carcomía la mente mientras una chica peli-negro con puntas rosadas llego a la escena viendo con impresión como un chico con capucha que le tapaba el rostro estaba postrado en la acera del frente, junto a la bicicleta de su amigo, que ella la conocía muy bien, "Aarón que mierd…" pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el peli-castaño giro la cabeza a medias mirándola con una mirada seria diciéndole "Helena comprueba cómo esta Tony y llama una ambulancia" "y tú que?" "yo estoy bueno y sano ciega solo hazlo!" le reitero el chico con una voz más pesada, haciendo temblar un poco a la peli-negro quien corrió hacia el mendigo y comprobando su pulso.

Aarón trotó hasta el chico y comprobó sus signos y su respiración, aunque era lento, al menos respiraba, "ya llamaste a la ambulancia!?" le grito el peli-castaño a su amiga, "estoy en eso!" le contestó con un celular en su oreja, mientras la poca gente que estaba en el mini market comienza a salir para ver las consecuencias del robo y de la inestabilidad de los poderes de nuestro chico quien se había dado cuenta que al ladrón le salía sangre y era de su cabeza, era leve, pero aun así podría ser grave, así que le saco el chaleco y la camiseta morada la rajo con los dientes y le enrolló el trozo de tela en su cabeza para que presionara la herida.

"Helena tengo que irme, diles que intento robarle a Tony las pocas monedas que tenía y que no viste nada más, que solo viste como estaba postrado al otro lado de la calle entendido?" le susurro el chico a su amiga quien le pregunto, "que sucedió Aarón? Porque te vas?" sonaba bastante preocupada, algo que hizo entristecer al peli-castaño de no poder contarle la verdad para que no lo tomara de loco, "no te preocupes pequeño ratoncillo, te lo contare después si?" le dijo a Helena guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole como tomaba su bici y pedaleaba lejos de ella, mientras esta solo se sonrojaba por el antiguo apodo que hace tiempo no le decía, diciendo un inaudible "okey".

 **(4:24 pm)**

" _Maldita sea! Olvido mi gorra y la puta cena por un idiota al que m_ _á_ _s encima salv_ _é"_ pensaba Aarón con rabia mientras se dirigía a la casa de una amiga de su madre para pedirle algo de verdura y carne, para cuando ve a una chica de pelo-negro metalizado más adelante caminando en dirección opuesta con unas botas café y vaqueros morados con chaleco negro algo ligero y camisa café de lana con la mirada perdida, esta al ver a nuestro mesero se emociona sin que él lo note y le sonríe ampliamente, el peli-castaño frena de a poco hasta quedar a unos 4 metros frente a ella, "eeeh, que tal…Lina?" le dijo algo nervioso, "solo paseaba por el lugar y le compro unos juguetes a mi hermano pequeño, él bebe te acuerdas?" Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, "aaa, el que jalo mi nariz? Jaja eso dolió un poquito" "por dios, no fue para tanto quejumbroso jeje" le dijo dándole una sonrisa apenada postrando su dedo índice en la nariz del chico quien se ruborizo levemente, "y como están tu padre…y tu madrastra?" preguntó el chico algo temeroso, la peli-negro metalizado desvanece su sonrisa pero la recupera casi al instante diciendo, "están muy bien, gracias por la preocupación Aarón" le dijo sonriéndole con los ojos celestes cerrados, "y tus padres?" pregunto la chica evadiendo la anterior echa pero fue peor, "yo…no tengo un padre" le dijo algo triste mirando hacia abajo como el pelo castaño tapaba sus ojos, pero en ese momento recordó lo que el forastero le dijo _HIJO MIO._


	4. Ver para creer (parte 2)

**13 de septiembre de 2022 (4:26 pm)**

En un parque se podían ver a 2 personas, una niña de unos 12 que pasaba su lengua por el helado de vainilla que sostenía y un hombre trajeado de unos 25, los 2 de negro y cabello plateado sentados en una banca justo frente a una pileta de 2 cupidos, "que aburrido, que te parece si vamos al centro de la ciudad Emily?" le dice el hombre con una voz de dulzura a la pequeña niña quien le contesto "si es lo que usted quiere" dijo levantándose de la banca y caminando en dirección fuera del parque con el hombre detrás, "ya hiciste contacto con él?", la chica tardo un poco en responder "si amo, ese chico resulto ser Aarón Donelly" dijo la niña con algo de disgusto en sus palabras, "ya veo, así que ese es tu hijo, bastardo".

 **(4:27 pm)**

Se podían ver a un chico y una chica, los 2 frente al otro, una avergonzada, y el otro algo triste y pensativo mirando un poco hacia abajo como por las botas de la peli-negro metalizado, "lo lamento Aarón, no quise decir algo mal…!" no alcanzo a terminar cuando escucho una leve pero audible risa juguetona que provenía de la boca del chico, "jeje no te alteres, no es como si todavía usara pañales como para entristecerme por algo tan pasado" le dijo el peli-castaño dándole una sonrisa que poco a poco calmaba el corazón de la chica, "bueno, un gusto haberte visto Lina, hasta pronto" le dice el, montándose en la bicicleta.

"Porque!?" grito la chica, aunque no fue tan fuerte, su voz igualmente inundo la mente del chico, "a…emm… porque la prisa? Jaja" pregunto la chica nerviosa, "es que tengo que ir a comprar la cena de…" "ven a mi casa!", le dice ella interrumpiendo a nuestro mesero, "Papá tiene bastantes contactos y puede conseguirte lo que quieras, papas, lechugas, cebollas, tomat…" "jeje ya entendí, ya entendí, te lo agradezco" le dijo el chico sosteniendo sus manos que era con las que enumeraba las cosas que decía que le podía conseguir, " _s_ _é_ _que quiere devolverme el favor por lo de la silla, pero as_ _í_ _suenas m_ _á_ _s como un traficante_ _"_ pensó el peli-castaño mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa a la chica mientras sostenía sus manos, esta se sonrojo y le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con ternura "no,…gracias a ti".

 **(4:39 pm)**

"Ahora sigue derecho entre los árboles y llegaremos a la entrada" le decía una chica peli-negro metalizado al chico de la marca quien estaba algo nervioso por llevar una chica abrazándole el estómago y que apoyaba su cabeza con su espalda, " _esto no me disgusta, pero no es algo c_ _ó_ _modo_ _"_ pensó el chico mientras llegaba a la entrada y frenaba frente a una reja, "ya llegamos…supongo" decía el chico mientras observaba una gran mansión, "espera un poco Aarón" le decía la chica mientras se bajaba de la bicicleta para ir a uno de los pilares de ladrillos que sostenía la gran reja negra, en él había instalado un timbre de voz, "Ramsés soy yo Lina, vengo con un invitado" dijo la chica mientras presionaba un botón blanco para que la escuchara su mayordomo, "claro señorita, en un momento" dijo una voz con un tono respetable y educado que salía del aparato, pasaron unos 2 segundos cuando las rejas empezaron a abrirse.

La rejas se cerraron detrás de ellos 2 mientras el chico depositaba su bicicleta en una esquina para que no estorbara la entraba, "muy buenas tardes señorita, muy buenas tardes joven, usted debe ser un amigo de la señorita no es así?" le dijo el mayordomo de manera educada el cual vestía elegantemente con el pelo negro-opaco peinado hacia atrás, y con un bigote mostacho muy bien cuidado, "ee…si, mi nombre es Aarón, un gusto conocerlo señor" le dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano, y el mayordomo estrechándola con algo de desconfianza pero sin perder su compostura y educación hacia el peli-castaño.

"Quién es? Ramsés" se escuchaba una voz fuerte que bajaba las escaleras, "es la señorita Lina señor, y al parecer la acompaña un joven que parece ser su amigo", apenas el mayordomo dijo eso lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron pasos fuertes y acelerados en bajar al primer piso, "UN AMIGO!?, QUE DIABLOS DICES!?, PUES SI NO SE VA EN ESTE INSTANTE LO ECHO A LOS PERROS, ESCUCHASTE LINA!? ASI QUE SACALO DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAME…" paró al instante al ver a quien le estaba gritando, "pero,…si este es" decía desconcertado mientras veía al chico como lo saludaba con una mano y con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, "pero si es Aarón!, como has estado chico?" le dijo el hombre con un tono alegre al igual que su cara mientras bajaba lo que le quedaba de escalera, "muy bien señor, muchas gracias" le dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano firmemente, "no te preocupes Ramsés, este chico es de fiar" le dijo a su mayordomo, llevaba una camisa blanca de marca, pantalones anchos color crema de marca, y zapatos cafés muy bien lustrados, "sígueme Aarón, eres invitado especial" le dijo al chico con una sonrisa sincera, "se lo agradezco señor" "jaja dime Cesar, no quiero nada de _se_ _ñ_ _or_ ni _se_ _ñ_ _or C_ _é_ _sar_ entendido?" le dijo el hombre peli-negro metalizado peinado hacia un lado algo serio.

Los 4 se dirigían hacia la terraza principal mientras que en el pasillo se juntaban algunas _Maids_ diciéndose o mejor dicho chismoseándose, "guau, quien será el?" "un amigo de la señorita" "se ve bastante lindo" "tienes razón, y esos ojos" se decían haciendo al peli-castaño ruborizarse, cosa que ellas notaron y se rieron en voz baja.

 **(4:46 pm)**

"Siéntete como en casa Aarón" le decía el hombre al chico mientras este se sentaba en una silla de playa al lado del hombre y al otro la peli-negro metalizado, "ah disculpe César, no vi a su mujer ni a su hijo por ninguna parte" "jeje que curioso eres no?" "aa…perdone no fue mi intenc…" antes de que pudiera terminar, "perdón se le pide a Dios hijo, ella está viendo unos contratos que tenemos con unas empresas en la ciudad y se llevó a Clarence con ella para que viera la ciudad, deben estar por llegar" "mmm ya veo" dijo el chico algo nervioso por esa lección, "quieres uno?" dijo el hombre alcanzándole un cigarrillo al chico, "eeh?...no fumo" "vamos chico, lo que menos me gusta son las mentiras, Lina me dijo que estabas fumando esta mañana en la parada del auto bus, nadie deja de fumar de un día al otro", "tiene razón, perd…disculpe" le dijo el peli-castaño quien tomo el cigarrillo y César se lo encendió con un mechero dorado y una visible sonrisa en su rostro, como la que su hija tenia, al ver que su padre y el chico se llevaban así de bien.

"Papá, podrías mandar a Ramsés a comprar lo que Aarón necesita?", "cómo no?, que es lo que necesitas Aarón? Siempre y cuando no sean drogas claro" bromeo el hombre con una sonrisa entre dientes, "claro que no! Necesito los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche" le dijo el peli-castaño al hombre algo nervioso, "jaja no te pongas nervioso, Raamsees!" grito el hombre para cuando en menos de 4 segundos llego el del bigote mostacho a su lado, "si mi señor?" "Aarón necesita…" "necesita señor?" "mmmm, Aarón y si te quedas aquí esta noche, además mañana es sábado cierto?, podrías invitar a tu madre también", esta invitación dejo helado al mesero de medio tiempo quien dijo, "está seguro? Mi madre trabaja mañana, y ademá…" "en donde trabaja tu madre?" "eh? En las oficinas del centro de la ciudad" "bien, Ramsés la dejara en su lugar de trabajo por la mañana" "si usted lo dice" dijo el peli-castaño con un pequeño suspiro

 **(8:34 pm)**

La figura de una mujer de unos 36 años se postraba frente a una reja con un bolso en sus manos, hace unos minutos que el sol se había escondido dejándola a oscuras si no fuera por las farolas frente a la mansión, "EEEM DISCUUULPEEE!" gritaba la mujer mientras veía un aparato en la puerta y apretaba el botón, "ya veo, así que así de tecnológicos, sí que tiene suerte mi bebe jiji" decía la señora y apretó el botón diciendo, "disculpe, soy la madre de Aarón", esperando respuesta sonó "Y QUIEN ERES TU!? LA MADRE DE QUIEN!?" decía una voz de mujer malhumorada e histérica del otro lado del fono, pero no alcanzo a contestar para cuando sonó otra voz detrás del fono, "Alexa como son esos modales por dios!, discúlpela es algo histérica, en un momento abro la reja" dijo una voz de hombre, en unos 3 segundos la reja se abrió dejando pasar a la mujer de unos 36 que tenía una mirada de confusión total.

"Así que usted es la madre de Aarón, es un gusto conocerla señora Tiara, mi nombre es César" le dijo el hombre peli-negro metalizado estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, "a…e…el gusto es mío jeje" "gusto en conocerla señora yo soy su hija, mi nombre es Lina" le dijo estrechándole la mano igualmente, "a, el gusto es todo mío hija, gracias por habernos invitado a pasar la noche" le dijo la señora a la chica y el hombre, "vamos que la cena ya está servida".

Los 3 caminaron hasta una larga habitación con un mesa larga de unos 5 metros de largo, 3 de ancho, y algunas maids que veían emocionada y juguetonamente al chico peli-castaño quien solo se ruborizaba ante las miradas.

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo, Lina, Aarón, César, Alexa, Tiara y Clarence que comía su papilla de frutas en una silla de bebe al lado de su madre, "así queeee, señora Tiara" dijo el hombre con camisa blanca y pantalones crema, "dígame" dijo la mujer que llevaba aun su ropa de oficina y labios pintados, "como es Aarón en casa?", esta pregunta incomodo un poco al chico, "bueno, que puedo decir, es un chico responsable, tiene sus errores como todo chico, como la vez en que casi eres padre cierto Aarón?", este boto todo el jugo que tenía en su boca de un _puuuf!,_ tanto así que Clarence se puso a reír descontroladamente, Se secó rápidamente y dijo, "No fue así señ…César, lo que paso fue que una de mis novias se le ocurrió inventar que tenía un bebe mío para poder ser independiente eh irse a vivir conmigo".

Ya aclarado el mal entendido y terminada la cena, Aarón fue el primero en bañarse, ya que estaba todo sudado por la bicicleta, seguido de su madre, Lina, Alexa y al último César, este salió del baño, con una camisa roja y pantalón de lana negro algo angostado, con el pelo algo húmedo, "aquí tiene" le dice una maid rubia de ojos verdes quien le entrega una toalla verde-césped al chico para su cabello, "aa, muchas gracias" le dice el chico agitando su cabello, llamando la atención de todas las maids que pasaban por ahí, ya fuera por la ropa sucia, ya fuera, para ir a arreglar las camas, todas quedaron ruborizadas e impactadas al ver al chico recién bañado, este solo se ruborizo mientras pensaba, " _por favor, ya basta!_ _"_.


	5. Problemas & mas problemas

**13 de septiembre de 2022 (9:32 pm)**

Se podían ver a 6 personas contando a un juguetón bebe quien dormía en los brazos de su peli-roja madre, todos subiendo la escalera, en dirección a las habitaciones, "bueno señora Tiara, Aarón, pasen muy buenas noches" dijo César "buenas noches" dijo Alexa algo seca, "muy buenas noches señora, muy buenas noches Aarón" dijo la peli-negro metalizado Lina quien le dedico una sonrisa con sus ojos celestes cerrados por sus párpados.

"Antes de ir a dormir, Aarón" dijo el hombre "cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje?" dijo César sin apuntar a la mano del chico, esperando a que este no mintiera, el peli-castaño quedo helado, además de que su madre también estaba presente, esta no dijo nada, al ver a que _tatuaje_ se refería el hombre, su pelo largo y castaño al igual que su hijo sombreaba sus bellos ojos avellana, "yo le permití hacérselo!" dijo la madre de nuestro mesero sin miedo a ser criticada, "mmmm ya veo!" dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, todos se iban a sus habitaciones para cuando Lina tomo la mano del peli castaño quien no alcanzo a llegar a su habitación designada por estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, "eh…que sucede?" dijo el chico sin elevar mucho el volumen para que los demás no escucharan.

La chica lo guió hasta un pequeño cuarto que tenía estanterías con un montón libros, saco de una esquina una escalera, le puso en una estantería y se subió para sacar de lo más alto un no tan polvoriento libro por el aseo de las maids, "aquí está" dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una mesa redonda que estaba al centro de la habitación indicándole al chico que se sentara a su lado, el chico vio como era un libro antiguo con escrituras inglesas, "para que quieres mostrarme esto, dijo mientras veía el libro gracias a una lámpara que iluminaba las pagina del libro, "debe estar por aquí" decía la chica en voz baja mientras se echaba un poco de saliva en un dedo para seguir pasando páginas, "y…aquí esta!" dijo la chica algo entusiasmada apuntando hacia la página que ella buscaba, lo primero que diviso el peli-castaño fue el gran símbolo en medio de la página _"_ _es la marca, que hace eso ah_ _í_ _?_ _"_ se dijo Aarón en su mente, " ** _seg_** ** _ú_** ** _n la gente en el antiguo Londres_** " leía la chica " ** _hace siglos_** ** _se dec_** ** _í_** ** _a sobre un esp_** ** _í_** ** _ritu que no era ni malvado ni ben_** ** _é_** ** _volo, llam_** ** _á_** ** _ndolo Forastero, quien se presentaba ante personas que ten_** ** _í_** ** _an dramas en sus vidas, tales como: un ladr_** ** _ó_** ** _n, un ni_** ** _ñ_** ** _o hu_** ** _é_** ** _rfano, un asesino a sueldo, un duque, un lord protector, etc_** ** _…_** ** _la mayor_** ** _í_** ** _a est_** ** _á_** ** _n fallecidos, pero se rumorea que el forastero aun anda regalando su marca a quienes el considere interesantes, un dios un diablo_** " al escuchar esto de la boca de la chica, este queda totalmente impresionado y nervioso, "como supiste sobre aquella marca Aarón?" "solo la vi en un foro de internet" dijo algo nervioso.

"Aarón por favor, dime la verdad, sé que tal vez soy muy tonta en creer semejantes cosas, pero no quiero que estés condenado a algo así, menos tú" le dijo la peli-negro metalizado, "yo…yo tengo que…tengo sueño, ya es muy tarde!" dijo nervioso casi gritando, se levantó de la silla y se precipito a la puerta de salida de esa habitación para cuando sintió que alguien, de contextura delgada, pero con una calidez que calmaba su nerviosidad, lo abrazo por detrás, un poco más por debajo de sus hombros, el peli- castaño solo se paró pensando " _no puedo dejarla con la intriga, eso ser_ _í_ _a cruel_ _"_.

Se dio media vuelta, y la abrazo…un abrazo cálido alrededor de su cabeza la cual estaba haciendo presión contra su hombro, "no quiero…que alguien tan bueno como tu sufra por algo así" decía la chica entre lágrimas inaudibles, pero el peli-castaño las sentía, la aparto de su hombro suavemente para ver su rostro ruborizado y con algunas lágrimas, que ella no escondió de la vista de él, "no soy una blanca paloma Lina, no quiero que me pongas como alguien tan benévolo y humilde cuando no lo soy, pero tampoco significa que sea malo, así que ya no llores, no llores por mí, guarda tus lagrimas para un evento que las merezca, si?".

 **14 de septiembre (3:24 am)**

Se levantaba de la cama el peli-castaño con la intención de abrir la ventana para ver las estrellas y meditar un poco, pero cuando la abre, lo único que ve es un _VACIO_ , "Que diablos!?" grito el chico "Mamaaaa!, Cesaaar!", pero nadie respondía, se dispuso a salir de ahí pero casi se cae en el intento al ver que también había un vacío absoluto de color azul opaco, estaba rodeado de islas flotantes que conducían a una algo más grande con lo que parecía una casa con candelabros de llamas moradas por los alrededores, "que diablos es esto?" se dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro pellizcándose las mejillas y tirándose levemente el pelo.

"acércate Aarón, utiliza los poderes que te di" escucho una voz familiar, "que diablos quieres de mí!" grito el chico sin recibir respuesta, " _maldici_ _ó_ _n, desde cuando dije que tener poderes iba a ser divertido_ _"_ pensó el peli-castaño suspirando y tomando aire, "bien, allá vamos", dijo Aarón mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la madera del pasillo que quedaba de la mansión, y estirando su brazo hasta una isla cercana a él, su marca empezó a brillar y _fum!_ En un _GUI_ _Ñ_ _O_ llego a la isla, " _creo que puedo dominar esto_ _"_ pensó el peli-castaño con una sonrisa mientras se miraba la mano, y corrió hacia la punta y utilizo _GUI_ _Ñ_ _O_ en otra isla, y así hasta llegar a otra y otra y otra y finalmente llegando a la casa con pinta rural, " _recuerdo ver esto en alguna par_ _…"_ se detuvo al ver a una persona dentro, "oiga, disculpe" dijo mientras se adentraba en la oscura casa que era iluminada por algunas antorchas con llamas moradas, el mesero de medio tiempo toma una y la pone frente a la persona que aunque estaba de espaldas la reconoce al instante, "Maa…Maamaa?" dijo impactado el muchacho mientras se daba la vuelta para ver su cara y efectivamente, era su madre aunque unos 12 años más joven, parecía petrificada como piedra, "que mierda?" dijo el chico mientras observa la cara sonriente de su madre con algo de miedo, luego dirige su mirada hacia lo que su madre veía con tanta alegría, "ese soy yo, jugando con…Sindyyy!?" grito el peli-castaño mientras veía como la chica y el petrificados jugaban bien sonrientes con autos de juguetes, mientras otra mujer, al parecer la madre de Sindy, les sacaba una foto, en la foto que salía de la gran cámara, no parecía ser una foto, sino una carta que decía: _finalmente_ _…_ _te encontr_ _é_ _._

Aarón nervioso, salió corriendo lo que más pudo y al llegar al final de la isla divisó otra cercana a la cual se lanzó y llego usando _GUI_ _Ñ_ _O,_ "que fue eso?, mi mente estaba tan confusa en ese entonces" decía mientras se acercaba a un santuario con una pieza tallada en lo parecía ser el hueso de algún animal, " _mierda, emite un ruido bastante molesto_ _"_ pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño, llego a esta y antes de tomarla, la figura de el _Forastero,_ se presentó ante el de improviso antes de que tomara la pieza tallada, "Aaah! No me asustes así imbe…" pero antes de que terminara este dijo.

" **ESCÚCHAME AAR** **Ó** **N, TU NO NECESITARAS ESTAS RUNAS, COMO YA TE HABRÁS DADO CUENTA TIENES MAS PODERES QUE EL _GUI_** ** _Ñ_** ** _O,_** **USALOS COMO QUIERAS, RECUERDA QUE VIENEN DÍAS LLENOS DE RABIA Y RENCOR, APRENDE A USARLOS PARA CUANDO LLEGUEN** **"** le dijo el forastero mientras alzo un poco la mano como si sostuviera algo que en un momento apareció " **ESTE ES UN CORAZ** **Ó** **N DE ALGO VIVO, MOLDEADO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, HACE SIGLOS, LE PERTENECIÓ A UN LORD PROTECTOR, PERO AHORA ES TUYO, EL CORAZÓN TE DIRÁ COSAS SOBRE EL LUGAR EN EL QUE ESTAS Y SOBRE LAS PERSONAS CON LAS QUE ESTÉS, AUNQUE TE LO DARÉ CUANDO ENCUENTRE CONVENIENTE** **"** "no gracias, no quiero _EL CORAZ_ _Ó_ _N_ _"_ dijo sarcásticamente el peli-castaño mientras volvía a hablarle, "ahora sácame de aquí, ya veré que hago con estos _PODERES_ _"_ " **TU MADRE TENIA RAZÓN, TIENES ALGO DE MI CAR** **Á** **CTER** **"** dijo el forastero mientras sonreía muy levemente.

 **(8:00 am)**

Se veía una chica con pelo cobrizo-avellana con las puntas ondeadas y ojos verdes dirigiéndose a cierta casa en la que residían Aarón y Tiara Donelly, que para su mala suerte ellos no estaban ahí, pero ella no lo sabía.

"Aarón despierta! Despierta mi amor!" decía una mujer con ropa de oficina y lista para partir, moviendo a su hijo suavemente para que este despertara de su pesadilla, "Aaah! Mamá, mamá, mamá" dijo el chico despertándose de golpe alterado ya que podía escuchar a su madre pero no podía despertar, "soñaste con él, cierto?" pregunto su madre con un tono algo triste, el peli-castaño estaba aún agitado pero intento calmarse para responder, sabiendo que ya no podía mentir, y menos a ella, "si mamá, de echo el me dio esto" le dijo mostrándole la marca de su mano, "no te preocupes Aarón, lo estará haciendo por algo, así que despreocúpate, por mientras no hagas estragos con eso de acuerdo?" le dijo tirándole la mejilla levemente y sonriéndole para después darle un beso en la frente "te amo hijo, cuídate si?" nos vemos a la tarde" "Aah, madre!", "si mi bebe?" "cuál es mi relación con Sindy?" la madre quedo impresionada, "te acuerdas de ella? Impresionante Aarón, bueno ella es tu prima, jugaban mucho de pequeños, pero cuando tuvimos que mudarnos perdimos contacto con ella y tu tía, aunque recibí un mensaje de ella recientemente diciendo que tal vez pase por aquí".

 **(8:35 am)**

Se podía ver a una chica peli-negro metalizado paseándose por un pasillo de la gran mansión con una bandeja con 2 vasos de leche y muchas galletas, y con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del cuarto donde descansaba Aarón, esta abrió la puerta y paso despacio cerrándola detrás de ella, "con permiso jiji" dijo mientras se acercaba al bello durmiente mesero y depositaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche junto a su cama, " _te ves tan lindo e inocente cuando duermes Aar_ _ó_ _n_ _"_ dijo en su mente la chica mientras se acercaba con la intención de despertarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero este se corrió y la chica pudo rozar los labios le peli-castaño quien abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios de la chica y su mano arder, "Li…Linaa!?" dijo el chico levantándose y precipitándose hacia atrás, a lo que la chica hizo lo mismo con la cara completamente roja, "yo…em…te…te traje el desayuno", Aarón miro la bandeja que estaba en la mesita de noche, "ya…ya veo" dijo algo nervioso.

Después de un silencio sepulcral, "yo…lo siento Aar…" "quieres comer conmigo?" le dijo el mesero tranquilamente a la chica quien respondió, "me encantaría" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los 2 se comieron el desayuno, cuando la chica aun algo ruborizada y aún más ruborizada por lo que iba a decir, "A…Aarón!" "si?" dijo el chico con algo de galleta en su boca, "te…te gustaría ir…" "ir? adonde?" dijo el chico algo desconcertado.

 **(3:11 pm)**

Se podían ver a 2 adolecentes 1 chica y 1 chico caminando juntos, el chico con unos shorts negros que le llegaban a las rodillas y camiseta sin mangas azul, y la chica con shorts que le llegaban a los muslos de color naranja y camisa apretada blanca remarcando su cintura, los 2 estaban ruborizados por lo antes propuesto.

 ** _Hace 6 horas antes_**

"quisieras ir conmigo al parque de diversiones!?", esto dejo helado al chico, "como…como una cita?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, "…" la peli-negro metalizado no sabía que decir, "jeje, me encantaría" escucho la voz del peli-castaño, quien le sonreía y ella devolvió la sonrisa emocionada, y abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello.

 ** _Ahora_** **(3:23 pm)**

Ambos estaban sentados juntos al final del auto bus, nuestro mesero dijo "en verdad estas segura, ni siquiera me conoces bien, no digo que vaya a hacerte algo pero…" "está bien, yo confío en ti" le dijo tomándole la mano y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peli-castaño, haciendo a este ruborizarse.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y se subieron a casi todo, primero la montaña rusa: la chica levantaba los brazos mientras el chico también, solo que este sentía como la piel se le movía por la velocidad, dándole una apariencia chistosa.

Segundo las tacitas giratorias: los 2 estaban en un extremo cada uno, pero gira tan rápido que hace a la chica resbalarse hasta la posición en la que está el chico y este cae por el choque, quedando la chica encima de él, más roja que un tomate.

Tercero la casa del terror: la chica abrazaba el brazo del peli-castaño con temor mientras este se reía un poco por las reacciones de la chica, cuando el siente que le arde un poco la mano y aparece una calavera con sangre delante de él, este le da un golpe por inercia y le deja una abolladura a la atracción.

La cuarta es la piscina: el chico salía con un traje de baño naranjo recién comprado y la chica sale un minuto después con un bikini brasileño azul que combinaba con sus ojos, "ooooh" queda boquiabierto Aarón al ver lo bien que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, "como me veo Aarón?" preguntaba de manera tierna y juguetona la chica mientras posaba para él, "te vez muy bien Lina" dijo ruborizado el chico mientras reía nerviosamente.

Finalmente fueron a comer y pidieron un helado para cada uno, pero la chica le dijo en el oído a la camarera que les trajera solo uno grande, con una pajita para los 2, la camarera trae lo pedido y el chico queda perplejo, listo para reclamar cuando la chica lo hace callar poniéndole helado en los labios con el dedo índice, "jaja solo comamos si?" le dijo la chica sonriéndole, mientras este pasaba su lengua por los labios le decía, "como usted ordene".

 **(6:31 pm)**

Caminaba una pareja con el objetivo de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, ya arriba los 2 veían impresionados el paisaje, después de unos segundos la chica decide sentarse frente al chico con su pelo sombreando sus ojos celestes, "mmm?, sucede algo Lina?, tienes vértigo?" preguntó el chico con un tono de preocupación, pero la chica solo se ruborizaba un montón pensando si hacerlo o no, " _me odiara si lo hago?_ _"_ _espero que no, aqu_ _í_ _voy!_ _"_ grito valientemente la chica en su cabeza mientras el peli-castaño se inclinaba hacia a ella para tocarle la frente, por si tenía fiebre ya que estaba toda roja, pero.

Aarón siente como ella se abalanza hacia el dejándolo sentado otra vez, ella encima de él mirándolo de manera sexy pero nerviosa, "Li…Lina!?" preguntó el chico alterado, pero unos labios suaves como la seda lo callaron, ella lo había besado, mientras en el fondo se veía como poco a poco se escondía el sol, " _lo hice!, lo estoy haciendo!, yo_ _…_ _estoy besando a un chico!_ _"_ pensaba la chica, mientras que nuestro mesero, " _que diablos hace!? Una cita conmigo ya es algo precipitado pero, besarme!?_ _"._

Sentía como la lengua de la chica se movía junto con la suya, aunque el chico no hacia ningún esfuerzo en continuar el beso, era solo ella, como besando a un muerto, en un momento ella deja de besarlo al ver que lo estaba dejando sin aire, se separaron, respiraron, pero cuando la chica iba directo a besarlo otra vez este le pone 2 dedos en su boca, en señal de basta, la atracción se detuvo, movió a la chica a un lado, y salió de la atracción y del parque.

La chica lo siguió, extrañada por su comportamiento, le tomo el brazo y lo jalo hacia ella dejándolo cara cara con ella, "por…porqu…" "porque no me gusta ser usado!" contesto muy seriamente el peli-castaño haciendo a la chica impresionarse y decir, "usado? De que esta…" "tu único objetivo era saber cómo besar a un chico, salir con un chico, en resumen llegar al corazón de un chico" dijo Aarón sin pelos en la lengua dejando a la chica petrificada mientras lagrimas poco a poco le salían, "yo…yo no" era verdad, ese era su fin, pero eso no significaba que ella no quisiera al chico frente a ella, "no seré la marioneta de nadie, si quieres aprender más pues búscate a otro pobre diablo" dijo el chico mientras se liberó bruscamente del agarre de la chica y se fue a la parada de auto bus dejando a la chica llorando silenciosamente en una banca a la salida del parque.

 **No5 de Hollywood Undead**

Empezó a sonar, era su celular que recibía una llamada: " ** _Mam_** ** _á"_** contesto, "hola mama?" " _hijo, necesito que vengas r_ _á_ _pido a la casa, puedes cierto?_ _"_ "eeh?, estas bien mama? Estas llorando?" decía el peli-castaño preocupado por el tono de la voz de su madre, parecía asustada, " _si mi amor, solo ven si?_ _"_ _"_ voy enseguida mama, espérame" colgó el chico, sabiendo que algo malo estaba pasando, no le importo si alguien lo miraba, uso _GUI_ _Ñ_ _O_ y se subió al techo de una casa, y corrió por los tejados utilizando sus poderes para llegar lo más pronto, sin importarle la chica ni nadie en lo más mínimo, _vienen d_ _í_ _as de ansiedad y venganza_.

 _Piiip! Piiip! Piiip!_ Sonó en el teléfono que una mano temblorosa de una mujer de unos 36 terminaba de colgar con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que unos 4 tipos con pasamontañas y capuchas, todos de negro, estaban por todo el salón con otra mujer más joven con el pelo avellana y ojos verdes amordazada y atada, y un hombre con una gabardina negra, pelo blanco, ojos rojos y una marca en la mano sonreía poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello a la mujer "que mala madre eres jaja".


	6. Y se quebró

**14 de Septiembre de 2022 (6:50 pm)**

Corría y teletransportaba un peli-castaño a toda prisa en dirección a su casa, " _mierda, porque me canso tanto?_ _"_ _,_ " ** _has usado demasiado man_** ** _á_** ** _"_** ** _,_** le decía el forastero al chico desde su mente mientras este corría lo más rápido sin usar sus poderes para recuperar el maná perdido, mientras sentía como se recuperaba su marca volvió a brillar teletransportandolo a toda prisa hacia su hogar, techo por techo.

"hmmm! Mm! Nnnn!" se escuchaban los intentos de habla de una chica peli-avellana, al ver que el hombre peli-blanco le ponía un cuchillo a su tía en el cuello, "hagan que se calle" le dijo el peli-blanco a alguien al azar de sus hombres, uno de ellos la tomo del cabello y la sentó en el sofá diciéndole, "mira pequeña idiota!, o te callas o acabas bajo tierra entendido!?" reprimía el hombre a la indefensa Sindy mientras esta asentía con la cabeza mirando al piso, la madre de Aarón no podía hacer nada más que rezar en silencio, pero no a dios " _por favor, cuando muera, no dejes que nuestro hijo tambi_ _é_ _n, es lo_ _ú_ _nico que me queda_ _"_ decía ella para sus adentros.

Una chica peli-negro metalizado se paró de la banca con la intención de buscar al mesero, pero lo busco en vano.

Una chica de pelo negro, largo y con puntas rosadas contrastadas se dirigía a cierta casa con una gorra blanca de lana entre sus manos, cuando vio una figura que saltaba de un techo y llegaba al otro en un _gui_ _ñ_ _o._

Aarón pudo divisar su casa y corrió hacia ella lo más que pudo y entro, "mama que sucede!?" pero sus gritos fueron opacados, cuando un hombre peli-blanco, uso **RALENT** **Í** deteniendo el tiempo, y se acercó al petrificado chico con la intención de apuñalarlo queriendo terminar ya su trabajo, pero no se percató de que el peli-castaño tenía una marca igual que él, y que esta empezaba a brillar, cuando la hoja estaba a 6 cm de la cara del chico, este se agacho y se abalanzó hacia al hombre golpeando su cabeza con el estómago de este, haciéndolo toser y retroceder.

Aarón ve a su madre asustada y amordazada al igual que su prima Sindy, "BASTARDOO! QUE TE CREES QUE HACES CON MI FAMILIA!?" le grita al hombre quien escupe al suelo y se ríe, el poder del hombre se desvanece, volviendo todo a su tiempo normal, los hombres del peli-blanco estaban listos para matar al peli-castaño pero este dice, "No!, el mocoso es mío!" dijo el hombre tomando su cuchilla del suelo, Sindy y Tiara miraban al chico bastante asustadas por las consecuencias de la pelea.

El hombre se abalanza usando _gui_ _ñ_ _o_ poniendo la hoja hacia abajo, pero antes de que toque la cabeza de Aarón, este la esquiva utilizando _gui_ _ñ_ _o,_ " _como lo sospechaba,_ _é_ _l tambi_ _é_ _n tiene la marca_ _"_ dice el hombre de la gabardina en su cabeza mientras le lanza la hoja a este, en dirección a su estómago, Aarón pone la mano enmarcada en dirección hacia la hoja usando **ráfaga** desviando la hoja hacia la cara del hombre quien la esquiva flexionando su cuello hacia un lado, dejando a la hoja clavada en la pared de la cocina, raspando algo del barandal de madera de la escalera y la hombrera de la gabardina, Aarón aprovecha y toma un jarrón de una repisa y golpea a su derecha, al aire, pero en el último segundo utiliza _gui_ _ñ_ _o_ quedando así a la derecha del hombre, a quien no le pega en toda la cara ya que alcanza a cubrirse algo, pero si en su frente haciéndola sangrar, el hombre viendo lo abierto que queda el chico ante esta acción, toma una pequeña navaja, pero letal, la cual intenta encajar en su vientre.

El peli-castaño coloca su mano izquierda en la pared de la escalera y utiliza _r_ _á_ _faga_ para impulsarse hacia atrás, para que el hombre apuñale al aire, se golpea algo la espalda por el impulso que utilizo, pero al menos está vivo, Sindy y la madre del chico solo podían ver con asombro como el chico manejaba toda la situación, a pesar de nunca haber estado en una así de crítica.

"No cabe duda de que eres el hijo del forastero, Aarón Donnelly", "hi…hijo?, de que mierda hablas!?, SUELTA A MI FAMILIA VIEJO DE MIERDA!" le dijo al hombre, quien hizo brotar ratas del piso, " _mierda, mierda!_ _"_ pensó mientras su prima y madre se subían a los sofás para que no las mordieran, "fzuuui!" silbó fuerte el mesero para alejar a las ratas de las mujeres quienes aterrorizadas vieron cómo ahora se acercaban a él, pero antes de hacerle siquiera algo se desvanecieron, entonces sintió como su mano ardió, y al ver hacia atrás, sintió como una afilada hoja intentaba atravesar su corazón, pero por su rápida reacción le dio debajo, a un lado del estómago, este cayó al suelo, desangrándose, "AAAH! MIERDAA! MALDITO HIJO DE…" gritaba el chico mientras veía como Sindy y su madre intentaban ir en su ayuda, aterrorizadas por la herida del chico, pero eran sujetadas por los hombres del peli-blanco.

"Este es tu fin, hijo del dios y el diablo" dijo mientras presionaba la herida del peli-castaño, "AAAROOOOOON!" gritaba la madre entre llantos, lo mejor que podía con la tela alrededor de su boca, el hombre puso la hoja hacia abajo listo para apuñalar la cabeza del chico, pero este la atrapa con la mano, y a la vez, su madre se lanza encima de él diciendo, "NO DEJARE QUE ME QUITES A MI NIÑO BASTARDO!" grito la madre de Aarón encima de él protegiéndolo, este aun sosteniendo la hoja con la mano, "QUE HACES MAMA!?, SAL DE EN MEDIO!" gritaba histérico entre lágrimas el peli-castaño al saber que su mano ensangrentada por la hoja del hombre no aguantaría mucho más el agarre, "MAMA SAL DE EN MEDIO PORFAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO!" les gritaba a los hombres del peli-blanco "SAQUENLA DE AQUIII! POR FAVOOOOR!".

 **(7:08 pm)**

Una filosa hoja había entrado en el costado izquierdo del pecho de la mujer haciéndola gritar, un grito seco, de dolor intenso recorrió los tímpanos de todos, aun mas los del chico peli-castaño postrado en el piso a quien las lágrimas no paraban de salirle y no iban a parar, él lo sabía.

Sindy empezó a llorar igualmente, mientras el hombre retiraba la hoja de la espalda de la mujer, esta dijo en un sollozo de dolor, "hijo mío…por favor…no dejes que tu corazón…se vuelva negro como la noche…déjalo tal y como esta…no olvides lo mucho…que te amo bebe…" dijo con una débil voz mientras una última lagrima recorría su mejilla y un último aliento termino de acabar con su vida, "MAMA NO ME DEJES, NO PUEDES, NO ROMPAS TU PROMESA, NUNCA LO HAS HECHO NO LO HAGAS AHORA! VE A DESPERTARME DE ESTA PESADILLA, SIII, SI, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA, POR FAVOR MAMA, PELLIZCAMEEEE GOLPEAME PERO DEJAME VER QUE ESTO NO ES REAAAAL!….no es real" gritaba desesperado el peli-castaño quien levanto su torso, dejando a su madre en su regazo, a quien le caían en el rostro pálido, las lágrimas del peli-castaño, "NO TE VAYAAAAAS!" gritaba el chico, mientras el peli-blanco miro a sus hombres y les hizo una señal de que era hora de irse.

El de la gabardina negra salió corriendo, y sus hombres detrás, pero el ultimo que iba saliendo, sintió que alguien le tomo el pie…era Aarón con una cara de furia incontrolable, "MALDITOOO!" grito Aarón clavándole un pedazo de jarrón en la pierna haciéndolo gritar de dolor, los demás ni se inmutaron, ya se habían ido, "NO ES BONITO CUANDO TE LO HACEN A TI VERDAD PEDAZO DE MIERDAAA!?" dijo mientras lo arrastraba dentro de la casa.

Tomo un trozo más grande y lo atizo en la cabeza del tipo con pasamontañas quien se había desmayado del fuerte golpe, "OOH NOO! ESTARAS DESPIERTO PARA CUANDO TE MATE BASURAA!" dijo sacándole el trozo de jarrón de la pierna, y encajándoselo en los dedos, haciéndolo despertarse de golpe y haciéndole sangrar la mano y pierna, además de gritar, "AAROOON DETENTE!" sintió un grito inentendible de chica que provenía de Sindy, quien lloraba sin control al ver todo lo sucedido.

Aarón despertó de un trance y lentamente se dirigió a Sindy con el pelo sombreándole los ojos, le quito la mordaza y las ataduras de sus manos, esta se sobo las muñecas y miro al chico frente a ella, "perdón Aarón, no pude hacer nada…para salvar a…" "perdón se le pide a Dios" le dijo de una manera seca a su prima, "vete de aquí, los vecinos llegaran como buitres a ver lo que está pasando, yo me encargare del resto".

 **(11:43 pm)**

"Quien los mando a matarme!?" decía un bastante enojado peli-castaño a un hombre moreno bastante golpeado, de pelo ondulado corto que estaba atado en una silla en el centro de un sótano de tierra con bastantes chucherías como fotos, mochilas, libros, cuadros, etc…

"Ya te dije que no lo s…" PLAS! Recibió un golpe que le rompió el labio haciéndolo sangrar muchísimo, "no quiero que sea igual que en las películas, solo dime quien los envió AHORAAAA!" grito el chico haciendo temblar al hombre en su silla y escupir un chorro de sangre, "no me se su nombre…pero su apariencia era de un hombre millonario".

 **09 de Septiembre de 2022 (12:30 pm)**

"Como te digo Nathan, necesito a este chico muerto para el 14 de septiembre entendido?" decía un hombre peli-plateado de ojos azul plata al lado de una niña de con el pelo y ojos iguales pero con vestido negro hasta los tendones de Aquiles, era una noche de lluvia, un semblante triste para una ciudad tan feliz.

"Que lo hace tan especial?, digo, para que quieras matarlo" dijo un hombre de gabardina negra sentado en su escritorio de oficina observando la foto del chico, "es el hijo del que me quito todo, considéralo eso como un motivo también", "como digas, cuanto me ofreces?" "150", "…" medito un poco, " _supongo que un mocoso no me har_ _á_ _tanto problema_ _"_ "bien, trato echo".

 **14 de Septiembre (11:56 pm)**

 _"así que la mocosa de ese día era cómplice del bastardo que mando a matarme"_ nos volveremos a ver hijo del dios y el diablo, palabras que retumbaron su mente, "bien, parece que te has ganado la libertad hombre! Enhorabuena" le decía sonriendo sádicamente el peli-castaño al moreteado moreno quien veía una luz de esperanza para vivir, la cual fue opacada por un cuchillo que entro de cuaje al cráneo del hombre, quien ni siquiera alcanzo a gritar, "te libere de este mundo, ese es mi regalo para ti, deberías estar agradecido, te di una muerte rápida basura!".


	7. Cambiando estilo

**15 de Septiembre de 2022 (9:00 am)**

Era una mañana fría en el cementerio de la ciudad de Nuevo México, se podía ver una gran multitud de gente, pero quien era importante aquí era Aarón Donnelly, vestido de traje por primera vez, y solo para el funeral de su propia madre, además de tener su mano derecha y vientre enrollados por gasas de primeros auxilios, con la ayuda de un cura más joven que acompañaba al más anciano, llevaba su ataúd, mientras lagrimas silenciosas le salían.

Su amigo Michael, la señora Fátima, el señor Ariel, Helena, Sindy, Lina, César, Alexa, incluso él bebe Clarence que iba en coche asistieron al funeral, cosa que lo traía sin cuidado al peli-castaño.

Todo había quedado como un intento de robo a mano armada con intento de secuestro que obviamente salió mal, cosa que Sindy y Aarón saben que no era así la historia.

Empezaron a bajar el ataúd mientras el padre le echaba agua bendita, al lado de él estaba Aarón, y al frente toda la multitud sentada, amigos, familiares como, los abuelos, tíos, primos de Aarón, que el peli-castaño miraba con un desprecio único, por nunca haberlos llamado siquiera.

Cuando iban por la mitad, uno de los encargados en bajar el ataúd pierde el control, soltando la guincha y así el ataúd se golpea con un ruido ensordecedor y este mismo se abre dejando ver la cara de Tiara, mirando y sonriéndole fijamente a su hijo quien se aguantaba las lágrimas con un temor inmenso e ira incontrolables, tomo al encargado del cuello y lo golpeo hasta hacerlo sangrar, "COMO SE TE OCURRE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRAAAA! YA QUISIERA QUE FUERA TU MADRE LA QUE ESTA EN ESE CAJON HABER SI LA DEJAS CAER BASTARDOOO!" le gritaba el chico dejando al hombre inconsciente, ya que con una piedra, le dio en la cabeza, Michael lo tomo de los brazos sacándolo de ahí, "ya basta viejo, tranquil…" "TU CIERRA LA BOCAA!" le grito el peli-castaño entre lágrimas con la intención de romperle la nariz de un cabezazo al peli-rubio, pero por respeto a sus años de amistad, no lo hizo.

Todo se había tranquilizado, el hombre fue sacado a urgencias, y los demás encargados arreglaron el ataúd, mientras se escuchaban las críticas de la gente hacia el actuar del chico, hijo de la difunta, la mayoría quedaron perplejos ya que nunca se esperaron ese actuar del peli-castaño, pero era algo...un poco comprensible por el fallecimiento de su madre.

 **(11:00 am)**

El funeral había terminado, Aarón tuvo que soportar como gente hipócrita se paraba frente al cuerpo de su madre a hablar imbecilidades como: " _todos te extra_ _ñ_ _aremos_ _"_ bla bla bla, pura mierda, " _juro que encontrare, a ese bastardo, no importa a cuanta gente tenga que matar_ _…_ _yo_ _"_ _**no dejes que tu coraz**_ ** _ó_** ** _n se vuelva negro_** ** _…_** ** _te amo bebe,_** esas palabras detuvieron los pensamientos de Aarón, haciéndolo derramar unas lágrimas de silencio.

Todos ya habían dado el pésame, y Aarón se dirigía a la salida solo para ver a Cesar, Alexa con Clarence y Lina, pero antes de juntarse con ellos, su abuelo se acercó al peli-castaño, "yo…siento mucho haberlos dejado…lo siento muchooo!" decía el viejo entre lágrimas muy visibles, "no me vengas a llorar ahora anciano asqueroso!" le dijo con una frialdad única, una voz seca, que dejo al abuelo sin palabras, solo lloraba, Aarón lo empujó hacia un lado y siguió su camino, "Aarón, yo lo siento, lo que pas…" "agradezco tus intensiones Helena, puedes irte a tu casa" dijo secamente el peli-castaño sin siquiera parar a verla.

Hasta que llego finalmente hasta César, quien lo miro con algo de pena, pudiendo ver como el antiguo Aarón se había desvanecido, el chico solo se paró 3 segundos, y siguió su camino doblando la esquina hacia la derecha, saliendo así de ese depresivo lugar a la vista de todos.

 **(4:22 pm)**

Estaba silencioso, solo el sonido de un reloj que atormentaba la mente del chico, " _tengo la hora en el celular_ _"_ pensó el chico levantándose, con la intención de sacar ese reloj, para cuando… " ** _no crees que se ver_** ** _í_** ** _a lindo este reloj aqu_** ** _í_** ** _hijo?_** ** _"_** se apartó del reloj, prefería atormentarse con ese sonido a sacar algo que era de su madre.

" **TE LO ADVERTÍ AARON, DÍAS LLENOS DE RENCOR Y ODIO LLEGARAN A TI, Y LLEGARON** **"** decía una voz detrás de él, "que quieres aquí tú?" pregunto fríamente el chico sin darse la vuelta, " **VENGO A DARTE ESTO** " dijo el forastero depositando el corazón en la mesa de madera, " **NOS VEREMOS PRONTO** " dijo el forastero antes de desvanecerse, "ojala que no", el peli-castaño se dio la vuelta viendo el corazón con un gran mecanismo en el centro, se podían ver cosas a lo lejos y cuando el chico apuntaba hacia ellas, el corazón comenzaba a palpitar, " _este lugar ha sido v_ _í_ _ctima de un estrechamiento de manos_ _"_ escucho la voz de su madre, provenía del corazón, Aarón solo se limitó a subir a su habitación y depositarlo en el cajón de su mesa de noche envuelto en papel mantequilla.

" _Deliciosas comidas se ol_ _í_ _an y saboreaban_ _"_ fue lo último que el corazón le dijo, "maldición, no podía ser otra voz, puto forastero _"_ dijo el chico secamente mientras escuchaba como tocaban a la puerta, este bajo las escaleras y utilizo _gui_ _ñ_ _o_ para eso, quería acostumbrarse a sus poderes, saber que ya no es humano.

 **DING DONG!** Sonó, pero nadie abría, pero después de 6 segundos, salió despeinado un peli-castaño a abrir, "eh?... Sindy?, que haces aquí?, y esas maletas?" preguntó el chico algo extrañado, "ábreme la reja quieres?" le dijo su prima haciendo una mueca de disgusto infantil, el mesero sin emoción alguna en su rostro le abrió la reja dándole el paso a su casa.

"Bien, dime, que quieres?" "aah!? Ningún cuanto tiempo!?, o te sirvo algo!?" "…" el chico era silencio puro, "aiish!...me vendré a vivir contigo!" dijo de manera seria la peli-avellana, dejando a Aarón en un pequeño shock, del cual se recuperó rápido preguntando, "el motivo?, "pues que no sabes ni como cocinar, eso ya es un gran motivo", aunque lo odiaba, tenía razón, "enséname a cocinar y ya est…", pero antes de terminar sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza, "DEJA DE SER TAN TERCOOO!", Aarón se sobo un poco la cabeza, "bien, puedes dormir en la pieza de mi madre, pero no hagas ningún destrozo o te dejo en la call…" lo paro del sofá, y abrazo a su primo con una calidez única… "finalmente…te encontré" dijo entre lágrimas, "no me importa que tengas la marca del forastero ni que seas hijo de él, no me importa si todo el mundo te llama mounstro, para mí siempre serás…alguien…especial" dijo parándose en cuclillas y dándole un beso en la frente, " _esto es bastante maternal por dios_ _"_ pensó el peli-castaño, la tomo de los hombros, "no sé qué decir, solo puedo devolver el favor" dijo levantándole el cabello de la frente y besándoselo con un audible: MUACK!, le dedico una leve sonrisa a su prima mientras entrecerraba los ojos con "felicidad", y esta algo ruborizada y nerviosa, se calmó, e hizo lo mismo.

 **(6:58 pm)**

"Bueno Aarón, voy a bañarme si?, ni te atrevas a espiar!" decía una chica peli-avellana quien terminaba de hacer la cena, "quien te crees que soy mujer?" dijo Aarón con una cara sin emoción viendo la televisión, "pues con esas pintas te vez como un pervertido hecho y derecho" dijo sacándole la lengua con ternura para después entrar bañarse de una vez.

El peli-castaño le baja un poco de volumen a la TV para ver su marca, " _cuantos poderes m_ _á_ _s tendr_ _é_ _?_ _"_ se pregunta en su mente, el chico vio cómo su marca empezó a brillar, y de un momento a otro escucho una voz que le susurro algo en otro idioma, y todo a su alrededor se volvió de un color que le recordó al sepia, podía ver a través de las paredes, veía como sus vecinos comían la cena, podía ver sus rangos de visión, que estaban ilustrado como si fueran luces automovilísticas en sus ojos, aunque no veía más allá de ellos, " _guau, esto me servir_ _á_ _un mont_ _ó_ _n_ _"_ pensó mientras daba una sonrisa sádica, cuando se percató que a su derecha se encontraba una figura que tarareaba una canción mientras se enjabonaba, una figura con un buen cuerpo, "aah…eeh!" no le salían las palabras al peli-castaño quien desactivo su poder al instante.

 **(7:09 pm)**

Cenaban 4 personas incluyendo un bebe en la mesa de una mansión, "y, que escuela te pareció buena elección Lina?" decía un hombre peli-negro metalizado para después comer un trozo de pavo asado, "mmm aún no lo sé papá, creo que iré a la más cercana, no es mala del todo, tienen hasta una biblioteca", "todas las escuelas lo tienen querida" dijo algo fría una peli-roja mientras le daba de comer a su bebe, "Alexa tiene razón, seguro quieres esa?" "ay papa de todas formas entrare el próximo año, así que ya relájate".

 **Con Sindy Y Aar** **ó** **n**

"estuvo delicioso no es así, a que cocino rico!" decía emocionada Sindy por la opinión del peli-castaño recién bañado quien le daba un bocado a la carne de res, "mmmm! No está nada mal" decía algo sorprendido el peli-castaño, "no es así? Del 1 al 10?" preguntaba la peli-avellana, "mmmmm, un 8.5" opinaba sabiamente en broma el mesero, "jaaa!? No sabes degustar bien la comida tonto!" dijo metiéndole otro bocado en la boca a la fuerza.

 **(11:14 pm)**

"Bueno, buenas noches querido" bromeaba la chica guiñándole el ojo a su primo, este solo se limitó a darle un golpecito en la frente y decir, "buenas noches" fríamente.

 **16 de Septiembre (4:28 am)**

Saco el corazón de su envoltura y lo observo varios minutos, " _una entidad vaga por esta casa, con alas de_ _á_ _ngel, y bello cuerpo, su objetivo, cuidar de su hijo_ _"_ _,_ al escuchar eso las lágrimas amenazaron con empezar a manchar el rostro del peli-castaño, quien acto seguido activa la _visi_ _ó_ _n tenebrosa_ para ver que efectivamente su prima, estaba segura, durmiendo en la cama de su madre, ya que este milagrosamente no hizo problemas por dejar que durmiera allí, envolvió nuevamente el corazón y se dispuso a dormir.

 **(9:51 am)**

Unos claros ojos avellana se abrían para un nuevo día, "aaaaaugh!" bostezó Aarón cuando se destapo, y vio que Sindy estaba apegada a su brazo izquierdo, durmiendo decía "mami…no quiero ir a la escuela…tápame que hace frio", el chico obedeció al sueño de su prima y la tapo de vuelta, volviendo a dormir.

 **(11:45 am)**

Unos claros ojos verdes se abrían para un nuevo día, "aaaaaaugh!" bostezo Sindy cuando, vio que abrazaba a su primo clavando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, ella se ruborizo, pero se calmó cuando vio el rostro calmado y tierno del peli-castaño, " _ay si se ve tan inocente cuando duerme_ _"_ dijo mientras volvía a clavar su cabeza en el pecho de su protector, para dormir.

 **(12:37 am)**

 **DING DONG!** se despierta Aarón de golpe cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta, " _ahora quien ser_ _á_ _?_ _"_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras cuidadosamente se soltaba de las ataduras de su prima, la tapo, y se dispuso a bajar, uso _gui_ _ñ_ _o_ para llegar al primer piso y abrir la puerta, "Michael!?, Helena!?" se refregó un poco los ojos y parpadeo unas 5 veces, "que tal enano?, venimos a ver como estabas" dijo alegremente el peli-rubio, "yo…yo vengo a devolver esto" dijo la chica de cabello negro con puntas rosadas y ojos color gris, mostrándole una gorra blanca de lana al chico, "aish, un momento les abro" dijo cerrando la puerta.

Camisa sin mangas naranja, con vaqueros negros y angostados con zapatillas blancas con naranja, "bueno, ya vieron que estoy de maravilla" dijo secamente, "se les ofrece algo para beber o…", "a mi si gracias!" dijo alegremente el peli-rubio, "yo estoy bien gracias", "vamos Ratoncillo, no seas tan modesto solo porque tuve una perdida" le dijo entregándoles una lata de soda a cada uno, la chica se ruborizo diciendo en voz baja "gra…gracias", "ah…necesito hablar contigo un momento Michael" "si, de que se trata enano?".

Los 2 estaban en el patio trasero, "necesito que me mandes a hacer una cuchilla", le dijo el chico dejando boquiabierto al peli-rubio, le explico "una espada que consista en una hoja corta, plegable de tamaño parecido a la del Ninjato japonés, que se oculta dentro del mango de hierro, que la haga pequeña, portátil y muy fácil de llevar, que se accione con un resorte unido al mango" termino de explicar el peli-castaño, "es para mí seguridad, hare lo que quieras así que por favor!", "…" dudaba el peli-rubio, pero finalmente dijo, "bien, pero me debes una cita con la ayudante" "jaja, hecho pirata!" le dijo algo animado el chico al saber que su amigo accedía.


	8. No me dejes!

**16 de Septiembre de 2022 (12:44 am)**

"Sindyyy, Sindyy despierta" movía el cuerpo de la peli-avellana, hasta que abrió los ojos viendo a su primo quien sonreía levemente al verla despertarse, "Aa…ron" dijo mientras le tocaba suavemente el rostro, "eeh?...si Sindy, soy yo no te preocupes, baja que el desayuno está listo", esta abrió los ojos casi de golpe, "desayuno!?, lo hiciste tú!?" "aah…bueno la verdad no jaja".

Bajaban los 2 primos, el macho con un chichón en su cabeza y la fémina con una cara de enojada, con una blusa negra y pantalones celestes con gorra de lana gruesa color crema, "ustedes deben ser amigos de mi primito" decía mientras le jalaba la mejilla, "les agradezco que tomen su tiempo en saber cómo esta este pobre diablito" dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa a los 2.

"es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por el enano!" dijo animadamente un peli-rubio, "es verdad, es nuestro querido Aarón, no podemos dejarlo solo, menos ahora" decía una chica ojos grises, con delantal de cocina mientras ponía en la mesa 4 cafés junto a 4 platos con hockeys, "ahora a comer!".

 **(1:10 pm)**

Estaban 2 chicas conversando en la sala de temas triviales, mientras los 2 chicos estaban fumándose un cigarrillo cada uno en el patio delantero, sentados en la escalerita de la entrada, "estas seguro que estas bien Aarón?, no quiero dejar de ver a mi viejo amigo por una caída, no digo que sea fácil, no lo es, pero no qui…" "estoy bien!…estoy" dijo el peli-castaño lentamente mientras se veía la mano derecha, viéndose la herida de esa vez ya que se había quitado la venda por el momento, volvió a sentir el dolor de la cuchilla en su mano, "te acuerdas de esa vez en que echamos vino en la soda del profesor?" pregunto Michael "oh cuando apagaron la luz de la salón y todos empezaron a besuquearse" remató con una sonrisa el chico de la marca, "tu besuqueaste a la más linda, enano con suerte" dijo bromeando el peli-rubio "jaja tienes razón, eran buenos tiempos" dijo mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo

 **(2:16 pm)**

"Bueno, fue un gusto verlos!" dijo con una gran sonrisa desde la entrada la peli-avellana, "no se preocupen, yo me encargare de el" dijo bromeando y abrazando por el cuello al peli-castaño, "bueno, te lo encargamos!" dijo del peli-rubio mientras le levantaba el dedo gordo en señal de aceptación, "exacto, te lo encargamos Sindy" dijo la peli-negro con puntas rosadas, "oigan, yo no soy ningún animal"…" **pero no sabes cocinar!** " dijeron Sindy Michael y Helena al mismo tiempo, haciendo suspirar al chico.

Los 2 ya se habían ido de la propiedad del mesero, dejándolo a este solo con su prima, "mmmm, Sindy te acuerdas de cómo era yo en el pasado?" preguntó sin emoción el peli-castaño, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de su prima, quien estaba mirando la televisión junto con él, "pues eras bastante llorón, nadie te podía tocar, jajaja" se rio acordándose de como lloraba el chico, "y tu segura que no eras un marimach...?" sintió una almohada que bruscamente aterrizaba en su cara, impidiéndole el paso del aire, "que grosero eres!, cuando te vi, te veías más simpático", esto hizo que el peli-castaño se detuviera fingiendo que se había desmayado por la falta de aire.

"Oye Aarón?" decía una chica retirando la almohada de su rostro algo asustada, "ay perdón no quise que te desmayaras!" dijo echándole aire con las manos, hasta que pensó mirando sus labios, " _estar_ _á_ _bien si le practico respiraci_ _ó_ _n boca a boca?_ _"_ dijo nerviosa mientras tragaba saliva, y toda ruborizada se acercó a la cara del chico con los ojos cerrados, cuando esta estaba a 3cm, el peli-castaño le toca la nariz con el dedo índice, la chica abre los ojos encontrándose con un Aarón con una sonrisa leve que dijo, "que estabas apunto de hacer picarona?".

 **(4:51 pm)**

"Saldré a comprar carne y vegetales!" dijo avisando de su salida de la casa el chico, "piérdete!" dijo una chica bastante malhumorada desde el 2 piso, "okeey" dijo en un tono sarcástico, salió tomando su bicicleta, pero se percató que alguien desde la otra calle lo veía, miro de reojo, viendo un hombre trajeado, pelo plateado, pero no se le veían sus ojos por el sombrero que llevaba, las mismas características que le había dado el hombre del asesino a sueldo Nathan, " _que hace ese ah_ _í_ _?, me importa una mierda si eres el o no, pero si te acercas a mi o a mi familia te mato!_ _"_.

Volvió a la casa en busca de la peli-avellana, subió al 2 piso con _gui_ _ñ_ _o_ y abrió la puerta encontrándose con esta acostada en la cama de su madre, "Sindy, ven conmigo" dijo el peli-castaño en un tono serio, esta sin responderle nada se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la pared, " _no lo digo porque quiera maldita odiosaa!_ _"_ dijo Aarón en su mente, tomando a la peli-avellana a lo princesa, haciendo que se ponga roja como sandia, "per…que…que te crees que haces acosador de primas!?" grito la chica, "vendrás te guste o no" el peli-castaño solo se puso frente a la escalera y del 2 piso paso al primero con _gui_ _ñ_ _o._

"aah!, por dios Aarón no me asustes así!" "SSSH!" la hace callar el mesero, dejándola en el sofá, y este toma un cuchillo grande de cocina, y lo pone en el cinturón que sostiene sus vaqueros, en la parte trasera, " _casi se me olvida_ _"_ _,_ sube a su habitación, y cierra con llave el cajón en donde se encuentra el corazón.

 **(5:02 pm)**

"bien Sindy, puedes bajarte" dijo el peli-castaño, "me podrías decir que te sucede?", decía la chica mientras se bajaba frente a una determinada casa, aunque no muy diferente a las demás, "no importa, solo quería algo de compañía" dijo el chico sin darle mucha importancia, dejando la bicicleta a un lado y tocando el timbre.

"Si?...Aay! si es Aarón, como esta mi hombrecito?" dijo una mujer delgada pero de buen cuerpo, pelo corto rubio y ojos marrones, lo abrazo muy fuertemente, "es…estoy bien…señora Mary", "me alegro mucho!", lo soltó, "gracias a dios, pensé que no vendrías a verme en años", "jaja, bueno es algo difícil, pero lamentablemente no vengo a mucha platica" dijo sonriéndole depresivamente a la señora, mientras Sindy veía todo la escena, "Ah! Señora Mary, usted podría venderme algunas verduras y carne?, lamento pedirle esto pero no quiero ir al mercado, además de que quería saber cómo se encontraban", "claro mi niño, te las regalo" "segura?" "pues claro!" dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras Aarón la abrazo, para disimuladamente meterle un pequeño fajo de billetes en su bolsillo trasero.

"no te gustaría tomar algo antes de irte?" "es mucho pedir, pero le prometo que vendré a visitarla pronto!" decía Aarón con la intención de hacerle saber que volvería, mientras nadie se daba cuenta, una cabecita se asomó, era una niña de unos 11 años, cabello rubio opaco y ojos marrones algo claros, quien después de ver al chico, salió de la casa corriendo hacia él, para abrazarlo, "ooh! Si eres tu Jessy, cuanto tiempo!", dijo el peli-castaño, sonriéndole a la pequeña, quien lo abrazo con más fuerza, "Jessy, ahora tengo que irme, pero vendré a verte si?" pero esta lo abrazaba aún más diciendo, "NO! Hace mucho tiempo no te veo!", el chico se apenaba, este puso su mano en la oreja de la chica, esta se rio un poco por las cosquillas, y de ella saco un billete, "considéralo un regalo mientras no esté, si?"

 **(5:11 pm)**

Llegaron a la casa, "y cuál era el fin de que yo fuera?", "en que pienses que cocinar con lo que consegu…" PUM! Golpe en la cabeza del chico, "no me veas como tu criada!" se enojó la chica, yendo a la habitación, dejando al chico, tomando una lata de soda de la nevera y colocándosela en el golpe de Sindy, pero está bajo apenas subió, "que…no te basta con uno?" "yo…sé que no quieres perderme…", el peli-castaño quedo en un mini shock, "de que hablas?...no tengo nada mas qu…" "NO MIENTAS!" esta grito, hizo al mesero fruncir el ceño, quien empujo a su prima a un lado, dirigiéndose a su habitación, "si no vas a cocinar pues bien!, solo no hagas escan…" pero antes de terminar, sintió dos brazos alrededor de su vientre, "tengo una herida lo sabias?" dijo sin emoción el chico, pero sintió como una mano pasaba por la herida suavemente, "no quiero…no quiero que me dejes" dijo la chica mientras lo abraza tiernamente, el chico tomo algo de valor, suspirando a la mitad del acto, se dio la vuelta, miro a su prima unos segundos acariciando sus mejillas, esta se ruborizo, cerrando los ojos con ternura, le puso sus labios en posición de beso al chico, quien se acercó sin temor hasta.

La chica abrió los ojos, viendo que el chico no estaba ahí, nunca sintió sus labios, "por dios idiotaaa!, no puedes dejar a una chica as!..." antes de terminar, alguien le dio la vuelta en 180°, siendo callada por el beso de un peli-castaño, quien cerraba los ojos y tomaba la cintura de Sindy para profundizarlo, y esta cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba el cuello de Aarón, la chica toma la delantera moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca del chico, quien se tarda un poco, pero responde haciendo lo mismo, la chica estaba en el cielo, " _lo estoy besando_ _…_ _estoy bes_ _á_ _ndolo_ _…_ _se siente tan c_ _á_ _lido que no puedo parar!_ _"_ pensaba la chica mientras lo aprisionaba contra el piso, " _porque hago esto!?, ella es mi familia_ _"_ pensaba el chico mientras se levantaba y la tomaba a lo coala.

Los 2 terminaron en la habitación del chico, y la chica encima de el en su cama, "me siento caliente…Aarón" decía la chica seductoramente, separándose del chico para levantarse la blusa dejando ver sus sostenes color blanco, el chico se ruborizo entero, "aah…Si…Sindy" tartamudeaba el peli-castaño, "cierra la boca" decía con una sonrisa la peli-avellana, "eres todo mío ahora".

 **Perd** **ó** **n por lo corto del cap** **í** **tulo*-***


End file.
